Alesfic: #3 - A Closer...Friendship...?
by Ryoko
Summary: Alesfic#3- Their friendship DEFINATELY gets closer.


Title: A Closer ...Friendship...?  
Author: Ryoko  
E-mail: RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
  
Alesfic#3- the first two stories happened in early January and now it's just about half way through the month. Aladdin and Esmeralda become better...friends...and...we'll just read on you'll like it i'm sure!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A Closer...Friendship...?  
  
Aladdin, being an older (well not really, he's only 18!) Disney character, had enjoyed meeting his new friend, Esmeralda. Even though he was in France a lot, his interest still lied in the making of his job.  
Esmeralda, however, knew nothing really about what had just happened. All she knew was that she wanted to make their friendship into a different kind of relationship.   
What was to happen didn't seem at all predictable. Aladdin seemed a happily married man and he was always willing to make new friends and share information. But he never really told Esmeralda much about his life. But the beautiful, enchanting, and cunning Esmeralda was the kind of girl that could catch such a man as Aladdin off guard.  
He had only been in France those two weeks in January, but every day, he made it an appointment to visit his new friend. He had been introduced to her sister and her goat Djali. In the end of his second week, he had been coming in the tent and they would sit and talk for a while. But on January 17, 1997, all was about to change.  
  
Aladdin walked into the Esmeralda's tent not to early in the morning. They talked a bit, but Aladdin mentioned that he was pretty hungry and figured that he'd go get a loaf to eat. The sister said that they needed bread too and that she'd go along with him to get some. But Esmeralda pushed her out of the way and said she'd go for her instead. Her twin looked disgusted but let her sis go anyway.  
They walked up to that same bread shop where they first met. They placed their orders and continued to talk. When they got their bread back, Esmeralda started to complain about her ankle.   
"Ow!" Esmeralda kept repeating. "It REALLY hurts! I ...I don't think I can walk on it!" Aladdin stared down at her left foot which she complained was hurting. He started to scratch the back of his head.  
"Well...I...I guess I could carry you back to your tent..." he sheepishly said while still scratching his head. It was a nervous thing he would do.  
"Really? Could you?!?" Esmeralda perked up.  
"Yea, I ...I guess so!" Aladdin replied. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he cradled her up into his arms. She put the two loaves of bread on her lap. The walk back to her tent seemed longer then ever for Aladdin. Esmeralda laid her head on his shoulder thinking to herself how strong he was.  
  
When they got in front of her tent, he let her down saying that he had to get going because he had some work to do. She stared down at the ground for a bit and then raised her head to look at him. He looked into her beatufiul green eyes and they were silent for a long while. Esmeralda slowly lowered her eyelids and changed her stare to that of a very romantic one. Aladdin's eyelids lowered also and he slowly started to lean into her. Esmeralda closed her eyes and Aladdin's closed too. In less then a second, they were both caught up in a passionate kiss. It lasted long and was flavorful for both of them. Aladdin pulled away slowly and started to open his eyes. Esmeralda slowly opened her eyes and licked her lips. They both just stared at each other again. Esmeralda was breathing heavily and Aladdin was too. Aladdin's eyebrows made his expression look worried and Esmeralda wondered if maybe she should leave. She started to turn around and walk into her tent...thinking that saying something might mess up the moment. Aladdin watched her go and when she was gone he shook his head multiple times while walking away. Not sure of why he did it, he stared at the ground while heading back to his hotel. How could he let this happen? Now what was to become of their friendship? It didn't matter too much because he was leaving France tomorrow and would soon be back in the comfort of the palace. But would Jasmine be able to tell? How could he hide his nervousness?  
When he entered the hotel he quickly packed up his things and plopped down on the bed. He was soon asleep and his dreams were filled with confusion.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Did you like it? Yes, no? Any questions, comments, or corrections can be sent to RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
  
~Ryoko  
  



End file.
